Animal
by WolfJockey
Summary: AU, Some OOC. Inuyasha has been an experimental creature for most of his life. He's finally fed up with it and decides to escape, but when he does he finds it's not so easy to adjust back or leave his past behind him...until he meets her.
1. Prologue: Hate What You've Become

**Title: **Animal**  
>Rating: <strong>M**  
>Genre: <strong>Suspense/Romance  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Inuyasha and Kagome**  
>Description: <strong>Inuyasha has been an experimental creature for almost his whole life. He's sick of his cruel treatment and is now trying to find a way out, but when he does he finds it difficult to adjust. Or so he thinks, meeting _her_ makes it so much easier.

x.x

Prologue: Hate what you've become

Hell.

Some say it exists as a way to punish those who've done wrong. Some say that it is run by Satan, others by God. And some…well some don't believe in it at all.

From what I've seen of the world…

"Experiment number eight-thousand seventy-six point five…_dead_!"

…it is very much real.

_"AHHH!"_

Though, perhaps not in the way one might think. It is not the mythical place of legend, but it is a place that exists right here on this earth. It has a master and it is not the almighty…

The master does not punish those who misbehave, the master punishes everything, and that master is Satan.

For God? I've never seen him. Nor have I been to this place called Heaven. If Hell is real…then I have to believe Heaven is too. However, just like hell it is not what you think. After you die…that is the end of it…this I know for certain. Too many have died useless horrible deaths here. They never got to live to see heaven. In death there is peace, but the deceased aren't conscious to enjoy it…

…What a pity…

The things that have been done to me here, should never be seen nor spoken of, but I cannot be silenced forever, and the tortures shall never end. In my heart I feel as though I can still be free. Often times I lie on the cold, bloodied floor of this steel cage and imagine. I'd imagine light…bright light, I'd been in here so long I'd forgotten what the world was actually like. Whenever I tried to think back I got a horrible migraine.

That migraine would bring me back here. To Hell. Then I would think of the old tortures, and the ways they'd torture me next.

What I could remember was being a happy, healthy, normal, _human_boy. I could remember the love of my parents as I grew…and then…here. I was no longer a boy, I would never receive any love again…being here I was transformed…into a beast.

That transformation often replayed over and over in my head like an old horror movie. They strapped me down…ten-inch needles in me. Those needles had the genetic material of a creature. They didn't tell me what, nor did they stop as I screamed in pain. Instead, they smiled and let me starve in this very cage. I shared it with at least five other men at the time…but they met their fate eventually. My hair turned from blue-black to a bright silver and white mix.

That was only the beginning…

They cut off my ears and sewed up the canals, so that I was completely deaf. During this cruel process they even threw some type of acid in my eyes, when they were done they left me in the cage again. The men were older and they pitied me. I didn't understand why they were mostly left alone. None of them were tested on. They seemed to just be starved, but even they got food and water at some points. After that my eyes turned bright amber and my ears had amazing sprouted on my head. My senses were far greater than I ever could've imagined, but they weren't done yet.

Lastly, they slowly and agonizingly pulled my nails out of my toes and fingers. My teeth were given the same treatment. All I could do was cry and scream at them to stop. Most of them were emotionless, but throughout all of my experiments there was one who would always smile at me. It was pure evil. This was him…the master...Satan…  
>Where human nails one existed, animalistic claws grew instead and where teeth once were there sharp fangs .For a time I was left alone. Eventually, I would be put to the test. They let me exercise to build up muscle, and they fed me strange meat, but plenty of it. So, I couldn't complain.<p>

In fact they treated me like a king. I foolishly began to develop Stockholm Syndrome, of the worst kind. I was willing to do anything for them, as I grew up. I began to develop a relationship with the devil. I was his most loyal friend. However, they time I rebelled and didn't feel like following their coercive orders, I was punished. Thrust back in that wretched cage with those men. They looked like they had been experimented on as well. Animal creatures just like me. The men welcomed me back eagerly until _he_returned.

His orders were simple: "_You will all kill each other. The last man standing comes to serve me. Forever._" Then he broke out into a loud laughter.

None of us wanted to do either, but the days of not eating began to take their toll on me. I had to do something to live. The men were being cowards…and his old adage wrung in my head. _"The strong may kill the weak. There is nothing wrong with that…the weak have no place here. They deserve to be eliminated!"_

Like the pet I was I killed and ate every single one of them…there was no going back. He came a few days later and warmly welcomed me back into his group. And I was more than happy to be back.

I maimed, raped, and did anything else that was desired of me. For years I was heartless and then I began to grow a conscience. It weighed me down everyday until I snapped. I'd planned to kill him…and I was so close to doing it too, but his helpers pushed me off him and beat me down.

They put me back in that cage and from then on I was left to wallow in my own blood and the blood of my friends…the friends I'd killed. I talked to myself and ripped chunks out of my body…I was to remain in that cage for the rest of my life.

"Look at you, you magnificent beast. You had it all, but you decided to give it up for friends you never had, friends you slaughtered like sheep. You don't desire comfort, friendship, or love, you desire life. You covet it more than anything and you would do anything to get it. You are my greatest success and failure. I should kill you…but that would be too easy. You have to suffer and enjoy the life that you have left, in this cage. Do you know why you did those things? You did those things because you are no longer a man. You are a beast, an animal."

Those words rung in my head, and remained there in steady repetition. _"You are a beast, an animal."_

"Experiment Codename: I.N.U.Y.A.S.H.A. failure."

Animal?

I'm not an animal. I'm a human being. I have thoughts and feelings. I wasn't meant to live and die in a cage.

I'm not an animal. I'm a human being. I have thoughts and feelings.

I'm not an animal. I'm a human being.

I'm not an animal.

Not an animal...

Not a.

Not.

Animal…

**x.x**

**That's…a pretty long prologue. Umm…Anyway…in case you haven't noticed…this story will be pretty dark in some areas. It's also only going to be 5-8 chapters long…so yes. Also I know the first prologue was pretty vague in some areas…it's supposed to be like that. I'm not exactly sure when the next update is gonna be, but if you like I guess you can keep this as an alert.**

**So…enjoy, stay beautiful, howl, and win all your races.**

**~WolfJockey**


	2. Chapter 1: Escape

**I'm actually surprised I got so many reviews within two days, but thank you. Also I'd like to extend a thank you to everyone who favorited this story, or put this on their alert list!**

**Replies:******

**Warm-Amber92:** I'm glad you think so, I often have problems feeling as though I put proper "emotion" into my stories.

**TiffyTaffy0409:** Thank you!

**jinulover:** Ha ha, if I tried to make it any longer it would drag out and be boring, but I will do my best to give as much as I can into this little "nugget" of a story.

**Glon Morski:** Ah, another fan of darkness. It is awesome.

**x.x**

**Chapter 1: Escape**

**x.x**

My eyes slowly opened.

The scenery was the same; a dimly lit hallway filled with the cages that contained the other captives. The stench of blood that hung in the air like a thick fog enveloped me. My cheek was pressed against the soulless, dirty, steel floor of the cage.

Whether it was night or day? I had no idea. Time was foreign here, you didn't need it. Most of us hardly remembered what time actually was. The days – which we were all so unaware of – passed swiftly and eventually became months. I had no need of a clock, nor a calendar. I had no idea of the time of day, what day it was, or even my own age.

It was all unnecessary. The only moment where time became necessary?

…Death.

What mattered here was survival. On the outside, people spoke of living, not surviving, but they didn't understand. In order to live, you must survive first.

I gave a deep sigh. I know my fate should be to grow old and die here. Everyone stuck in these cages knew it and they accepted it. They thought it better than being tortured for a few days then slowly dying.

Me?

Well I thought differently. Escape had been on my mind since I'd arrived, but it only took moments for me to make the conclusion that only someone truly special and truly lucky could manage it.

For as long as I'd been here I only now realized something: I was special. _Me_. It sounds arrogant, but _he_ would never let anyone ordinary be in his murderous ranks. This meant I was special, I was _better_! All my life I'd been trained to murder and obey, for _his_ cause. Lust and ambition burned within me. They simmered just below the surface so that no one could see.

I had trained with him and his loyalists. I knew how they fought, I knew their weaknesses, and I knew the passageways in the upper part of this "facility". All that was left was to formulate a plan… 

It didn't take long. I'd decided to observe to routine and any changes in it. Even now…I knew the steps.

One: I would awaken and listen to the usual chatter between the cages

Two: The door at the left of the hall would open

Three: An ugly bastard would go down the row and throw each of us some old, nasty meat.

Four: He would go out through the same door he came in.

It was simple, but very telling. If there was any deviation from this routine I'd be aware of it and I'd analyze it thoroughly. Even if that bastard had a friend or two with him I would listen to their banter. Usually it was about the hottest bitch they'd raped, but sometimes it led to other interesting discoveries.

I even listened to their snide remarks at us in the cages. Normally it didn't lean any differently than: "You mother fuckas, how's it feel to be in 'ere while we have all the hot bitches?" However their taunts often held clues.

Today it was no different. The same ugly bastard came through the door, but this time he had two friends with him. I was laying in the opposite direction, but my ears were angled towards them. The hungry men in their cages made noises of excitement at the prospect of food. It became loud, but they were talking about _him_. The master. Satan.

That should've been normal, but they were complaining about "why he would do that" and something about an "experiment failure" and he "should just give up".

I sat up as much as the cage would allow and turned my head in their direction. The ugly bastard came to my cage with his friends and stopped to stare at me. "Well, lookie 'ere. Inuyasha the boss gots something planned for you today." My ears twitched. On the outside I looked calm – I was staring into his eyes- but on the inside I felt anxious. 

"What, ya ain't got nothin' else to say?" He asked obviously trying to stimulate some sort of immature response. I kept on staring. "Strange bastard." He muttered before throwing the meat into the cage.

_"Ugly bastard!"_ I thought with the roll of my eyes.

The Master had plans for me today? That didn't bode well. Ordinarily I would've eaten the meat to keep my strength up, but today was different. How did I know that it wasn't drugged? With suspicion so thick in the air that I almost looked behind me, I tossed the meat out of the cage. The only thing I could do was wait.

**x.x**

They eventually came for me. Them, the "doctors"…Satan's servants. "Here, Inuyasha, it's okay, boy." Cooed one of them. He was a tall, blond haired man. This man was my usual "doctor" he performed routine examinations and experiments on me before I had "failed".

He had some of his assistants with him, all dressed in the same long, soulless, white lab coat. I obediently walked out as they opened they cage door. It didn't take long for them to attach a steel collar around my throat and a bit in my mouth. I hated them, I hated their cooing, and I hated what they had turned me into. 

Despite the simmering hatred, I followed them down the hallway, ignoring the jeers of the others in their cages.

Whatever thing they injected me with was obviously canine. This did not mean I liked being treated like a dog. I inwardly glowered.

As I followed the facility became cleaner and brighter, you'd think that meant the people you encountered were nicer. Nope. It just meant they were more loyal than those like me. Once again they brought me to the familiar room. The walls were blinding white, the floor was a cold blue and white linoleum and in the center was the same steel lab table.

Without having to be told I hopped up on it. "Hello, Inuyasha how are you today?" Greeted one of them. "Fine." I gave a quiet response. My ears flicked at the sound of Blondie (whose name I forgot for the moment) tinkering with some tools behind me.

Honestly, I wasn't sure why I was here. The doctors always had a friendly disposition, but truth be told the only reason they were here was because their experiments weren't seen as acceptable in the "real" world. There was some suspicion on my part, and I knew that it was wise to trust my instincts.

Once everything was together Blondie wasted no time in checking my ears, lungs, and throat. "At least he's still easy to work with." Said one of them. "Yes, he's certainly a good animal. Shame, he's considered a failure" I clenched my teeth at the word _animal_…I was _not_ a goddamn animal!

"Well, Naraku wants blood so, everyone, hold him down." That was Blondie again. Four of his assistants came over and put as much force on me as they could. I began to growl and struggle. The master wanted my blood? For what? He'd considered me a failure, but obviously since I wasn't dead he'd found some use for me.

The doctors said it was just my blood they wanted, but I didn't trust it. Some man was holding my neck and keeping me from seeing behind me. The needle wasn't in yet, but I knew it was very near my skin.

Then they pressed to cold object into my veins. It didn't hurt so much anymore, but the chill and the thought of it being in me made me yelp. The doctors yelled at me to calm down, but I didn't, my struggles became more frantic. My resentment was giving me more strength, and in a swift motion I had pushed them off me.

They had landed in different sections of the room. I wasn't sure why anyone thought they could hold me. Perhaps it was because they had begun to trust me, or perhaps it was because they thought I had lost my fighting spirit that had made me infamous here. Oh, how very wrong they were.

Everything that happened next was almost a blur. I scanned the room, and saw my file lying on a counter by a sink. I didn't know what was in it, and because of that I had to take it.

I grabbed it in my mouth and burst through the doors, running on all fours. I didn't look behind me; I just let my body move along the familiar sections of the facility. The horrified gasps of the ones I passed didn't faze me. Nothing was going to stop me now. Adrenaline pulsed through my veins, I was moving so fast I felt like I was flying.

I barreled through anything in my path as the blinding, white lights of the place dimmed and the natural light of the outside was being used more and more. I saw the entrance to the place.

My eyes widened and a smile graced my features. I was almost there! I bent my head down and burst through the glass doors.

I couldn't believe it…I was free!

**x.x**

I sat in my comfortably dark office filling out papers that would approve my latest deal. I calmly pushed the glasses back up the bridge of my nose. Then I heard it… 

A knock on the door.

"Come in!" I ordered, with slight irritation. I looked up as a battered looking blond, man entered my domain. My eyes widened slightly in surprise. It was my chief surgeon Dr. Kurosaki. 

"What the hell happened to you?" I raised a brow.

"N-Naraku, I-Inuyasha escaped. We tried to c-catch him, but, he moved too fast." That should've fazed me, but all I could do was give a wide smile. I wasn't surprised; in fact I'd expected this. Inuyasha was always much the best.

"You didn't bring in the extra guards like I told you?" He opened his mouth to speak, then promptly closed it and hung his head down in shame. "Of course you didn't. You're an insignificant prick aren't you? You're lucky you're one of the best I've got or else I'd make an experiment out of _you_." I didn't yell, there was no need to. He knew of my power and what I could do.

For the moment I took my attention back to the papers. This man was a failure; he could wait for me to finish more important matters.

"Would you like me to call the-" I raised a hand.

"No."

"But Naraku, Inuyasha is-"

"I don't care. He's escaped, right? Why should I waste my time and money trying to get him back so soon? Let's see what he does." Obviously Dr. Kurosaki didn't understand me, I liked it that way and he didn't need to understand I did. Meager humans like him had no need to.

"Oh don't fret doctor." I stood up and began to stroll towards him "You see, I know Inuyasha. He thinks he's normal and still has rights as a human. But, he is _very_ wrong. It won't take long for him to fuck up and when he does _I_ will be the one to exterminate the problem. No matter how far away he is, Inuyasha is still very much ours.

**x.x**

**This turned out longer than I expected it to ( and it's not even that long ).**

**I like how this chapter began, but the middle not so much. I also found it hard to write from Naraku's point of view without being to vague or giving everything away. One think I want you all to think about is **_**why**_** Inuyasha's escape was so easy…**

**Till next time…**

**Stay beautiful, be safe, howl with your packs, and win all your races.**

**-Wolfjockey**


	3. Chapter 2: Freedom

**First, let me apologize for how late this thing came out. First I had a lot of stuff to do for school, then I got a really bad stomach virus, which lasted for about a week. Anyway…I couldn't really decide on how long to make this chapter, but I settled on the shorter side as you can tell.**

**Thanks guys for all the reviews. I'm happy you like it so far. It's that time again:**

**Replies:**

**TiffyTaffy0409: Thanks!  
><strong>

**jinulover: Thank you!  
><strong>

**Warm-Amber92: One day we all shall see what Naraku is doing. As of now no one knows…  
><strong>

**Melanyl: No you're not boring me. It's my job to –hopefully- not bore you as the author. Thank you for the compliment. I like the detail you put into it.  
><strong>

**Glon Morski: Dark angst? Angst can get darker? Nah, I'm just messin' with ya. Thanks for reviewing  
><strong>

**Sammixoxo: All will be reviewed to you in time**

**x.x**

**Chapter 2: "Freedom"  
><strong>

**x.x**

The world whipped past me and the greens of the trees all blurred into one dark color. The sky was a darkening blue. Despite the darkness of the outside world…there was still light. Maybe, not a visible light, but a metaphorical one.

I was free…

No more being trapped in a cage, no more beatings, no more killings, no more deflowering innocent women. I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding. That breath was being held for many years. A weight was lifted off my shoulders and I felt stronger, more powerful than ever before. I had my life back!

I pushed my ears forward, closed my eyes, and breathed in deeply.

I was free…free of the hell and the devil, free of the feculent horror my life had become. I could now be me and take control of my own destiny.

I only stopped running when I reached a large lake in the forest that surrounded the lab. Still on all fours I spat the file out of my mouth and happily walked towards the lake. I pushed past the reeds and bent down to lap at the water.

It was warm, and not very appetizing, but it still quenched my thirst. I don't know why I was still so surprised. I was still very near the hell I'd come from. This was the outskirts. While I could make my own destiny, the low-pitched hooting of an owl made me wonder, what else was out there?

Was I truly free? What if this place was a new training ground for the more "inhuman" experiments? What if someone was watching me right now? What if _he___knew exactly where I was? Come to think of it that escape was really easy…

My ears went flat and I silently crept away from the mosquito and algae infested lake. I went back to retrieve my folder. I wanted to read it, but on the small patch of grassland that surrounded the lake I was exposed to what other creatures existed out here. Silently and hopefully surreptitiously as possible I made a small bed in the reeds and lay down with the file before me.

My mouth gaped when I saw what was in the file. Inside it read:

_Experiment_ _Name: Inuyasha Kyoshiro Takahashi  
>Sex: M<br>Height: 6'4  
>Weight: 250lbs<br>Age: 45  
>Original Species: Human<br>New Species: Half dog, half human  
>Parents: Inutaisho Takahashi and Izayoi Takahashi<br>Living relatives: Sesshomaru Takahashi  
>Favorite color: Red<em>****

There was a bit more information and a lot of pictures of me. Most were when I was actively serving Satan with little remorse – if I even had any at all – but others seemed to be from when I was _much_ younger. My head tilted in curiosity.

I saw a little boy with blue-black hair and dark brown eyes. He had a cheeky grin that was so big he had to close his eyes. He was sitting down in someone's lap…it was a woman. She was beautiful, with long brown hair and a warm smile. I could tell she really loved her son…behind them was what I assumed to be their little house in the country.

_"Mommy!"_

My teeth clenched and one of my eyes closed. A skull splitting headache rocked my brain and almost made me cry out loud. The high pitched voice in my head wasn't unhappy or hurt, but it was loud.

_ "You are a beast, and animal." _The voice rang in my head louder than that of the little boy's and I gave a growl__

  
><em> "You are a beast, an animal."<em> The voice repeated.

"No, I'm not! I'm _not___an animal!" I yelled loudly at the deep voice of the devil in my head.

_ "You are a beast, an animal!"_ The voice in my head roared louder and it sounded even more demonic than I remembered. My mouth hung open and I shook my head, trying to clear it.

The voice gradually faded away and I turned my attention back to the folder. I looked at the "Parents" section again. I remembered my mother, her sweet and gentle nature. I sniffed and felt as though I could remember her scent. I tried to remember something else but another migraine hit me like a rock. I growled. 

Usually when this happened I stopped trying to think, but I was on my own now. I controlled me own destiny. Why should the devils experiments hold any power over me?

I steeled my will and tried to think of my "Living Relative", Sesshomaru. It didn't say what the person was to me, or what happened to them. I didn't remember him or her at all. In fact I didn't even remember my father very well either.

_ "There _has _to be something in here on one of them…a picture…or a note from them…_anything!_" _I thought.

Quickly I scrambled through the folder and found what I was looking for. It was a picture of what appeared to be a large, muscular man. His hair was very long, draping down far past his waist in a black curtain.

Familiarity washed through me with such strength that I collapsed on the ground. Memories of this _Sesshomaru_ and _Inutaisho_ filled my head. They weren't clear memories, but I could feel the emotion from them.

…and then the worst headache I'd ever had…

The world spun around me and my body swayed back and forth. Blood burst from my ears and I tried to sit up…

Strange sounds came from everywhere at once…they were demonic sounds…I wanted them to stop, but I didn't have the strength to call out. _"I thought I just escaped hell."_ I thought, not wanting to face this kind of suffering any longer.

And then…

Blackness…

…

..

.**  
><strong>

**x.x**

Soft sounds of chirping birds woke me. My canine ears twitched at the sound and my eyes slowly fluttered open. I picked myself up and placed a hand on my head. "Ungh…what happened last night?"

Realization hit me once again.

My clawed hands gripped the soft grass beneath them. The scent of water and the soft sound of the ripples of the water as bugs landed upon the surface.

I was free!

I wanted to jump around, strip off my clothes and howl my excitement to anyone who could hear!

I turned over and I heard the sound of crumbled paper.

****Quickly I grabbed whatever made the noise. It was a picture. A picture of a man.

He was very feminine looking, with long midnight black hair and calculating blue eyes. A scowl was plastered against on his face.

_ "Sesshomaru!"_

It was a sudden declaration from a voice inside my head.

He obviously didn't know that there was a picture being taken. "My only living relative…" I breathed out quietly.

Did he know where I was? Did he remember me? Was he anxiously waiting to hear from me?

To those questions, there was no answer.

Peering around it came to me that I actually had no idea what I was going to do with my freedom. I gathered all the papers, put them back in the file and slowly stood up.

I now knew what I was going to do.

I was going to find Sesshomaru!  
><strong><br>**

**x.x**

I sat in the dark office, glaring daggers at this poor excuse for a man before me. He was smiling smugly in my direction. I hated him and his disgusting _stench_.

"So, why are you asking me to do this?" I asked in relation to the task he'd just asked me to do. I was strong, sure, but my existence hadn't mattered much to him before. Why, it mattered now was for most of the unconcealed suspicion. "Because I feel you are _most_ _qualified_ for the job." He looked very amused. All I could do was raise a brow and press myself as close to the comfortable red chair as possible.

He wasn't a complete idiot – the fucker – I _was_ good.

…I was no dumbass either. "So, if I do this for you, what's in it for me?" I folded my arms and stared at him with a tiny bit of curiosity. Despite what he could do to me if I refused, I knew I could afford to be a little bit of a smartass. He needed me, even if it was just for the moment. That's why I would stay alive as long as that douchebag Inuyasha continued to roam free.

He gave a dark chuckle. "Anything you desire."

"Anything?"

"Anything." He repeated.

I stared at him in more mistrust. I rubbed my chin thoughtfully as I stared into crimson eyes. They were filled with expectation and something else, a darker force that was hard for me to comprehend. He was thinking about something and I knew I wouldn't like it when I found out.

"In exchange for my services I want _two_ things done." I stated and he shrugged.

"You drive a hard bargain, don't you experiment? However, state these _things_ and I might do them."

If he refused one thing, I could live with the other, but if he chose the one I didn't want…

"I want freedom, and not just that. I want the freedom of my wife as well." His eyes widened in surprised. "I won't tell a soul what has happened here, so long as freedom for us both is achieved."

He shrugged. "A simple request, consider it done."

I sat up perfectly straight. Did he really just agree to that? I'd be free to walk to streets hand in hand with my beautiful wife. To feel a gentle breeze on our faces as we smiled and laughed at some stupid joke I'd told. To see the sun make her hair illuminate like a brilliant blaze. Then maybe one day…we could have children, like we always wanted. All I had to do was bring in an escapee.

Simple.

"You are dismissed experiment." I nodded and scrambled excitedly to my feet.

"Oh, one more thing," He called as I'd reached the door. I slowly turned to look at him. "Don't fail me, or I'll kill you."

I was waiting for that. Our eyes met, narrowed and the sudden tension congested the small room and I snorted.

"I _never_ fail!"

**x.x**

**The plot thickens…you've just met the Hunter, I hope you like him (or her). The question for the update is which character do you think it is? I'm interested in hearing your theories.**

**So, until next time: Stay beautiful, howl with your packs, win all your races, and listen to Alesana…lots of Alesana…**

**~WolfJockey**


End file.
